Magnificent Mistake
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: Slash! What happens to the Dragon Warrior after the final battle with Tai Lung? Why does Tigress eat so little? Where does Crane stand in all of this? Our favorite Panda Warrior is about to find out! M for safety


I own nothing. Slash! My first Kung Fu Panda story, so please Read and Review nice things! Post movie, Spoilers!

-- POV change

MM Time change

MM

'Master? Master Po . . . I like it!' the Dragon Warrior thought excitedly as he walked beside Master Shifu, steps swift and light as only a master's were.

Approaching the training hall where Shifu's students slept, Po was surprised to see the Furious Five awaiting them on the steps, looking rather fidgety. Po's gaze fell upon one in particular and he felt strange warmth fill him as he watched the majestic warrior. It seemed that every time Po was in this master's presence, he would fumble over words, never able to get his point across as he wished.

Reaching the top of the steps with Master Shifu at his side, the Five stepped forward and bowed as Tigress spoke softly, "Master Po, we are sorry for doubting you. It was our negativity that made it hard for you to learn. Please, forgive us."

Po looked over at Master Shifu, only to find that he, too, had bowed to Po as he continued on what his student had said.

"Truly, none of us were willing to believe what we had felt was an insult to us all. We beg your forgiveness, Master Po," Po, feeling completely overwhelmed, realized that the only person Master Shifu had ever called master was Oogway, and he was dead.

"I – of course I forgive you! I didn't think Oogway was right, either, so I should apologize for not trying very hard. I am sorry for taking this too lightly," Po laughed nervously as the Five and Shifu stood, smiling softly at him.

Po spared a quick glance at the most graceful being he had ever seen and felt his heart flutter within his chest at the wreath of light above his head, framing his beautiful features in a near blinding glow.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm beat. If it's okay with you all, I'm going to go take a nap," Po chuckled as the Five and Shifu continued to smile, nodding.

Turning to go to his room, Po heard a call of "Wait! Master Po, shouldn't you let someone check you for injuries?"

Turning, Po caught sight of who had called out to him and felt his breath hitch as the warrior landed with grace unmatched several feet from him.

--

Heart fluttering in harmony with his wings, a million flutters to a wing beat, or so it felt, Master Crane approached the Dragon Warrior. He was hoping the Master would be too tired to argue with his offer. While he had been guilty of making cruel jokes at the Panda's expense, he had always believed in him. Crane remembered seeing him for the first time, outside the window of the Jade Palace, and thinking that he would be a distraction, flapping his wings to close the window. Yet he had the determination to find some way of seeing who the Dragon Warrior would be. Crane had to admit that the Panda's courage had been endearing, but it was his determination and unfaltering loyalty that had ensnared Crane's heart.

"Wha-?" questioned Master Po, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Crane would never tire of that, and even if the Panda was one of the prude types from the village, those who believed that males could only love females and vice versa, so long as he was allowed to witness that curiosity, he could manage not to be his lover.

"Injuries, Master Po. I asked if you would allow me to check you for injuries. We can go to my room where I have bandages and such, if you would allow me," Crane offered again.

--

Po looked hesitant, inner self debating whether this would be taking advantage of Crane and then, deciding he could discuss moral issues when his head didn't feel like one of the unfortunate spike clubs that got in the way of Master Tigress, thanked Crane and followed him to his room.

Entering the small, neatly kept room, Po sat on the floor and allowed Crane to examine him, searching with trained eyes for any signs of injury. Po obeyed as Crane asked him to hold out one arm, then the other, and finally, walked to check his back and gasped as the sight.

Po, not liking the sound of Crane's fear, asked panicking, "What? What's wrong?"

--

Crane looked over to the door and felt like slapping himself. Throwing open the door to look down the hall, he was frightened to find a copious amount of crimson fluid decorating the oaken floor. Pulling himself back into his room, he only confirmed his terror. A long, wet patch on Po's back held a red tint within the black fur, the only clue as to where the wound was.

"Master Po, please, do not move. You're bleeding, more than is safe. I'm going to get Mantis to help me. Stay here, please," Crane begged, racing from the room, wings beating erratically as he searched for Master Mantis, finding him in the training room receiving his punishment along with the others for doubting Master Po.

"Master Shifu! Master Po is gravely wounded! I need Mantis's help!" cried Crane, fear spurring adrenaline production, heightening his senses, letting him feel the blood flowing through his arteries, knowing that even as he spoke, Po was losing this precious substance.

The elder teacher's head snapped up in rapt attention, calling Mantis over and telling him to go with Crane to help the Dragon Warrior, stating that he would be there shortly.

Mantis and Crane flew back to the room where Po was lying on the floor, delirious from blood loss.

Mantis leapt from Crane's back and tore over to Master Po before shouting for Crane to bring him his needles and a piece of string. Crane, not one to dally, had the asked for objects within seconds as the remainder of the Five and master Shifu reached the room.

"Someone bring us water! We need to clean out the wound before it can get infected!" Crane shouted.

As they continued to work, Po occasionally waking, though never for long enough to speak, Crane's fear only grew, as did his self-hatred. His unobservant moment could cost Po his life, and he would never be able to tell Po how he felt, how his entire being warmed at the sight of the Panda, how he never knew what to say to him, and how love was the cause of all of this.

Several hours later found Po fully bandaged and, through some slight difficulty, back in his room as the Five worked on cleaning, worrying about the Dragon Warrior, but knowing that if he survived the night, he would be okay.

Once Crane finished cleaning his room, he walked outside to visit the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, hoping to find Master Shifu beneath its branches. Not seeing the Red Panda, Crane situated himself beneath the tree and looked wistfully out at the Valley. 'If only Master Oogway was still here, he'd know what to do,' thought Master Crane, praying for a miracle.

"Young one, why are you so conflicted?" came a voice from . . . the tree?

Spinning about, Crane came face-to-face with nearly a thousand petals, making up the shape of Master Oogway. Bowing in respect, Crane idly wondered if he was going crazy.

"Why are you seeking shelter here, young Master Crane?" Oogway asked again.

"I – Master Oogway, I do not know what to do. Master Po is dying and my inability to notice what was wrong is part of the reason. I just – I wish I hadn't been so blind. And what of my feelings for him? Do I tell him? Do I risk rejection and even hatred? Or do I stay quiet and never know what he feels? I don't know what to do, Master Oogway. I don't even know if I am really talking to you, or if you're just a figment of my stressed out imagination. What do I do?" Crane spilled out before Oogway, who simply listened through his hysterical ranting, a contemplative look upon his ancient, peach petal face.

"So many questions. Young Master Crane, we all must die, and if it is the Dragon Warrior's time, then you must not try to stop him. Yet, if he does love you back, would you rather him die never knowing? Once he is gone, you will not get another chance. You must trust yourself, and love who you are, so that others may love you, too. I fear my time is limited, but I will leave you with this question, since you know him better than I. Do you really think Po could hate you? Fare well, young Master Crane," and with those words, the petals that had held his shape so loyally fell to the ground, waiting to be swept away by the gentle summer winds.

Crane stood for several moments before, with newfound resolve, he headed back to Master Po's room to wait for his waking, determined to tell him how he felt and face whatever consequences followed.

Reaching the room, Crane found that the others had all gone to sleep, and knew that he had to be quiet when he spoke to the giant Panda. Opening the door, he crept in and, closing the door behind him, crept over to Po and sat himself down beside the nearly silent Dragon Warrior, admiring how his fur shone with a natural beauty that seemed to encase everything he did, no matter how clumsy he appeared. Crane felt that he could simply exist here with this magnificent mistake for the rest of his life, soothed by the harmonic rise and fall of the black and white chest.

Crane was so absorbed in his musings that he did not notice the pair of sky blue eyes watching his still form with growing curiosity until a quiet, uncertain voice whispered, "Hi, Crane."

Blushing furiously and reprimanding himself for his lack of focus – once again – he replied, "Master Po, I am sorry. It is my fault you were not tended to earlier."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to go beating yourself up over it. I'm not angry at you, so you shouldn't be either," Po spoke with a smile in his voice.

"M-Master Po? There's something I need to tell you. I – it's just that, I don't know how to tell you. I don't want you to hate me," Crane mumbled, head turned down in shame.

"I could never hate you, Crane. You were the first one here to be kind to me. So just tell me straight, and we'll figure things out from there, 'kay?" Po questioned, smile never once faltering despite the way his eyes were becoming cloudier by the minute.

"And one more thing? Just call me Po, Master just makes me feel old," Po joked, and Crane envied his ability to find humor even as he was dying.

"Sure thing, Po," Crane replied, conjuring a smile from deep within, trying to hide his fear as he spoke the three words that could seal his fate, "I love you."

--

Po stared, completely floored. He had been expecting to be told he was going to die, or that he would never be able to . . . do something, he wasn't sure what, again, but that had been the last thing he had thought possible.

Crane loved him.

Crane, beautiful, graceful, caring Crane, could probably still hand his butt to him in a spar, Crane loved bulky, clumsy, uninteresting **him**! And here he had thought the week couldn't get any weirder.

Looking up to see Crane, head bowed in fear, trembling at what his response would be, Po silently managed to sit up, despite the ache in his back that strongly discouraged this and wasn't going to be quiet about it. He placed one hand on Crane's slender face and placed a light, almost nonexistent kiss on the side of his beak before blushing bright red, looking away from the Kung Fu master.

"P-Po, do you, I mean, did you, I-" Crane took a moment to formulate a question before inquiring, "Do you love me?"

"Y-yeah, I do. I-I mean, yes, Crane, I love you, too," Po replied shyly.

--

Crane had never felt so joyous in all his life. Silently, he sent a prayer to Master Oogway, thanking him for his guidance as he beamed at Po, returning the light kiss.

Po reached over, caressing one of Crane's full, ivory wings, sending a shiver coursing through his entire form, desire building within him as he realized the others could easily hear them. Now was neither the time nor the place.

"Po, not now. Not only are you injured, b-but the others are t-trying to sleep," he managed to gasp out, adoring the sensual feel of his wings being so lovingly stroked.

--

Po smiled in understanding and let go, giving Crane one last peck on the beak before pulling away completely, unwilling to show his exhaustion. He knew he couldn't keep awake much longer and at the rate he heart was racing at, he was sure it would only be a few more minutes, maybe an hour if he was lucky.

Watching Crane's ruby face slowly return to its normal color was quite a beautiful thing to watch as the two chatted amiably about several unimportant matters, such as favorite foods or the best place to watch the sun set from.

As the night wore on, Po felt he was becoming more tired, dizziness taking its toll on him. Crane did not fail to notice this and suggested that Po rest, Po thanking him for his time and drifting off into a light sleep.

--

Crane kept watch over Po throughout the night, happiness like helium rising up around his heart. How could he be anything but content when the entire world just seemed to be right. Tai Lung was no more, Po was obviously just fine, and he had discovered love with the hero of the Valley of Peace. Yes, life was good.

Curling up beside his large, fluffy love, Crane allowed himself to drift off, last thoughts of how comfortable Po was to sleep with.

MM

The first rays of dawn cast themselves onto Crane, waking him from his comfortably dreamless sleep to see bright blue eyes looking deeply into his own.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Po teased, running a padded finger along Crane's neck, drawing a content sigh from the smaller male.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, come here often?" Crane flirted back, chuckling lightly.

Po laughed, a soft, full sound that resonated within Crane, bringing his joy bubbling right back up, feeling heat fill his face as Po placed a light kiss upon his brow and stood from his bed, reaching down to offer Crane a hand that was accepted with a glowing smile. If Crane could possibly be any happier, he was certain he would explode.

Not that he would mind.

Exiting the room, the new couple moseyed their way to the kitchen, wing-in-hand, smiling and laughing at nothing in particular.

"Crane, is there anything in particular you'd like for breakfast? Whatever you want, I'll make it, and don't you dare start with the 'you're injured and shouldn't be doing this' spiel," Po ended, seeing the look in Crane's eyes.

"Well, I guess I haven't had any Tai noodles in a while. Would that be a possibility?" Crane asked, trying to think of something that sounded easy to make. Unfortunately, while his heart was in the right place, he knew nothing of cooking, so for all he knew, Tai noodles could be as hard to make as a perfect triple run on Master Shifu's training course was to accomplish.

"Sure thing, Crane," Po agreed as he entered the kitchen to see that the others obviously were not up yet. Gathering a few ingredients, Po set to work washing the vegetables and bringing the water to a boil, throwing in a few spices now and then, finally tossing in the noodles and vegetables as the sound of the morning bell rang out, along with a call of 'good morning master'.

--

"Perfect timing, I'll have breakfast ready in about two minutes. Crane, can you set the table, please?" Po requested as Crane agreed, swiftly placing the table cloth upon the wooden surface and placing forks and spoons around the table as the remaining four Kung Fu warriors entered the kitchen as Po placed a bowl of Tai noodles at each seat.

"Good morning, guys. I hope you don't mind, but I made breakfast for you," Po smiled as he finished placing the last of the bowls and the students bowed to and thanked him as they said their 'good morning masters'.

"Guys, I already told Crane this, please just call me Po. Master makes me feel old," he spoke as the Five laughed and ate their breakfasts.

Tigress looked hungrily at the bowl before her and asked, "May I, Po?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"May I eat, Po?" she repeated, realizing he didn't know why she wouldn't in the first place.

"Of course! Why else would I have made it? People make food to be eaten, not stared at!" he chuckled as Tigress took her first taste of Po's somewhat legendary cooking, savoring her first bite of real food she had had in years.

"This is amazing," she sighed, leaning forward in her chair to shovel the entire soup into her mouth.

"Um, thank you?" Po replied uncertainly.

"She swore to the master's code. She was not allowed to eat more that three bites a day until the Dragon Warrior permitted her to do otherwise. This is the first time in about five years she's really eaten," explained Viper, enjoying her noodles as she cuddled Mantis, who looked up from his bowl only long enough to plant a small kiss on her cheek, the two then going back to their dishes.

Po was curios as to what was going on, but decided against asking until Monkey's tail visibly wrapped around Tigress's thigh, a soft purr emanating from her chest.

"Okay, next question, what's up with you guys today? You're all touchy feely with each other," he inquired.

Mantis replied, "When we became students here, we gave things like love up. The legend is that once the Dragon Warrior has begun protecting the Valley, we may show love openly. You've freed us all, Po. For this we will always be grateful."

"Um, you're welcome?" Po replied as he watched Crane stand up from his end of the table and stalk over to his end only to plant a kiss on Po's cheek, thanking him for the wonderful breakfast.

Po felt his entire face heat up at the public display of affection, not that he minded. Standing up, he put his bowl in the sink, washed it quickly, and exited the room. Walking to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Po sat beneath it and simply watched as the villagers below bustled about in their daily routines.

--

Crane washed his bowl and silently followed his beloved, worried that he may have overdone it, hearing words of reassurance from the rest of the Five. Hiding behind one of the innumerable bushes, he watched as Master Shifu approached the Tree.

"It's quite the sight, isn't it?"

Po leapt up, groaning as his injury protested vehemently. Master Shifu waited patiently as Po sat himself down again, putting his fist and hand together in a belated sign of respect for his teacher.

"If you are injured, you should be resting. You are troubled. May I ask why, Po?" Shifu questioned, sitting before the Giant Panda.

"Well, it's just that, I mean, I love Crane, I really do, but, I mean, he's so much better than me," Po breathed, a far away look in his eyes.

"Better how?" questioned Shifu, eyes shimmering with wisdom.

"He's just, you know, better than me at everything. He deserves someone as beautiful, and as kind, powerful, and just, amazing, I guess, as he is. I don't fit that description **at all**. Master Shifu, he deserves so much better than me. I don't think he even has considered this yet. It's just, I don't want to give him up, but if he fell for another, while I know I would let him go, I don't think I could let him **go**. I don't think that, if we were to really be lovers, I would be able to move on. I know I'd let him go to let him be happy, but I don't think I could handle it, you know? I just want him to be happy and not regret anything," Po explained, Crane's heart swelling with the absolute love that dripped from the Panda's words.

"Well, I suppose you will simply have to trust that Crane will always love you, just as you will always love him. Remember that all you need do is believe. After that, just keep doing as you always do, care and nurture, and your love will blossom into an everlasting peace. Now, Crane, if you are going to hide, at least pick a spot that is discreet enough that you do not stick out like Monkey in a fruit shop," Shifu reprimanded as Crane, blushing radiant red, slunk out from within the berry bush and bowed to both of his masters, noting the mortified look on Po's face.

"I am sorry, Masters, for spying. It won't happen again," Crane apologized, preparing himself to hear whatever punishment Shifu had for him.

"Crane, normally, you would have been severely punished for this, but, seeing as it is a special occasion, I leave your punishment up to Master Po. The others and I are going to town, if you two don't mind looking over the Jade Palace for us," Shifu looked questioningly at Po.

"Sure thing, Master Shifu. Just promise you'll tell my dad I said hi, okay?" Po requested lightly, but Crane could tell he was deep in thought.

"Of course," Master Shifu replied as he stood to dust himself off. "Take care, you two, and Po, his punishment us up to you. Personally, I'd suggest thirty perfect course runs, but that is your choice. Good luck."

Master Shifu smirked as he walked away, knowing Po would not take his advice and planning on asking what he had done upon his return.

Crane hung his head s he awaited his punishment, knowing that he deserved it for not taking Po's feelings into consideration by not only spying, but also earlier that day, embarrassing him before the rest of the Five.

--(General POV)

Po stood before Crane, as he whispered once Shifu was out of earshot, "If you don't tell, I'll just tell him you did the thirty whatevers."

Crane's head snapped up as Po spoke, making him wonder if Po was joking with him or not. Po simply smiled at him; indicating that he was not teasing as he began walking towards the Palace, Crane following close behind him.

Entering the palace, walking to their chambers, Po entered his room, laying himself down on his mat as Crane peeked into his room, seeing the Panda resting on his side with his back to the sliding paper doors. Creeping into the room, Crane felt guilt bubble within him, like tar in his stomach, denying him the joy of his loved one being so near him.

Letting a single, pearly wing flutter across Po's back, alerting him to the other's presence.

Releasing a sigh, Crane spoke, self-loathing filling his words, "Po, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I didn't mean to, but I did. If anyone deserves better, it's you, but if you still want to love me, even after everything I've done, I will give myself completely to you. I'm not telling you to make a decision now, but when you do know, please understand that no matter what; I will support your decision. I love you, Po."

Figuring an angry Panda was ignoring him, Crane stood to leave, when suddenly the world lurched as he was caught in a gentle hug, soft, padded fingers stroking his wings in such a sensual way he could not hold back a resonating moan. Guilt lifting, Crane decided that there would never be a better time for them to seal their love and reached back to pet Po's ear, a soft purr echoing about him.

Po whispered his love against Crane's soft feathers, Crane nuzzling Po with his beak as shouts grew in a crescendo until it reached a pinnacle and fell silent.

Panting filled the room as Crane lay atop Po's warm belly, eyes closed, heart racing, never happier. He could feel the love which Po held only for him permeating the entire room with a soft, ethereal gentility and, though none had believed the panda would ever amount to anything, Crane thanked the spirits for his magnificent mistake.


End file.
